deleted scene from Harry potter
by keykeybaby6
Summary: I couldn't think of a Good summary for this but you should still read it, it's pretty freakin hilarious


**Disclaimer: yeah I know we all hate them, unfortunately we own nothing to do with Harry potter because if we did Drarry would so be a thing **

**This is a story that me and my best friend wrote in about 5 minutes. I hope that you find in enjoyable and funny and if not, well then we don't know what's wrong with you and you should probably get that checked out :)**

"Potter wake up!" Snape yelled angrily. Harry fell out of his seat dazzed and confused. Jessica and keyaira laughed at him (yes we're in the fanfiction bithches) and the rest of the class as well. Harry casually got back in his seat. " idiot potter" sneered draco from across the room. " potter, as I recall I asked the class to look up the effect of the effect of the drought of living death, not to fall asleep in my classroom, since you alone failed to do the assignment, 25 points from Gryffindor" said snaps.

Before harry could say anything snaps casually and angrily strolled to his desk.

"Now class you're going to be working in partners for the duration of the period. So everyone pick a partner and take a seat".

"Partners?" Harry casually asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Sorry I'mma be working with that hoe Hermione. I mean have you seen that booty?"

Harry said nothing as he Knew Ron had dropped acid before class started. Eventually everyone was paired up, Harry looked around and groaned as he realized Draco was the only one sitting by himself. He picked his manpurse up and sat next to Draco casually and angrily.

"Sup man?" Harry asked casually as Draco sneered angrily "leave mean alone potter."

"No dawg chill you got it all wrong. You is the only one I got my nigga." Harry said casually.

"POTTER! What is this foul use of language I hear !?" Snape asked casually while sneering angrily.

"Yo my nigga you need to chill you got it all wrong. I'm up in here tryin to get an education, tryin to learn my ABD spells and this nigga over here ain't lettin me express myself. You feel me bro?" Harry said casually.

"Mr potter and Mr malfoy you two have just earned yourselves a detention immediately after school! Also 50 points from Gryffindor and 2 points from slytherin"

Harry jumped up on the desk casually, "yo my nigga that shit ain't right. That's not what the founding fathers wanted my education to be like. You just discriminating against me because I'm a strong I dependant black man!"

"Sit yo ass down potter no one wants to hear yo shit'" Draco sneered casually and angrily.

***TIME SKIP ( we are lazy ass bitches who don't want to write the rest of this)***

"Now you two will be cleaning cauldrons for me while I watch cat videos in my snape cave." Snape said casually as he walked out of the room- casually thinking of cats.

Draco looked at Harry angrily, "This is all your fault you dirty blood black man." "Yo nigga I ain't trying to start shit I just wanna be yo friend, know what I'm sayin. Feel me bro?"

Draco said nothing as he mentally undressed Harry. They spent the next 2 hours in silence cleaning cauldrons while Harry whistled old begotten slave songs.

"You know," Draco said after a long pause, "you're hot."

"I know my nigga I the real slim shady."

"Let's fuck." Draco said casually.

"Man I ain't got a rubber." Harry retorted.

"Its okay my nice strong black man. I wanna have your black babies." Draco casually whispered seductively.

*** Time skip because we are uncomfortable with writing gay smut (but not reading it) maybe next time * **

"Wow Harry that was amazing. I love you." Draco whispered casually. When Harry heard this he quickly got up and sprinted out of the room. (Get it ;) )

"Harry!" Draco yelled out angrily.

**THE END**

**And there you have it our very terrible story. You should really read and review, because you know those are kind of nice, unless they're mean then they just kinda suck**

**This story wasn't meant to be taken seriously it was just something her thought of to have a little laugh and we hope you enjoyed **


End file.
